One Way Too Hot Summer
by warriors1011
Summary: One-shot. Minato and Kushina are suffering from a really hot day and decide to have a picnic. A little humor.[scratch that, I'm horrible at humor...More like moody Kushina. Beware...]


_One Way Too Hot Summer_

Minato was walking away from the library with a tower of books higher than his head in his arms.

"Kushina do we really need this many? I mean, I think we will know what to-"

Kushina glared at him. "I want to know everything, ya know!"

Minato sighed as Kushina went on to explain it once again. It was way too hot out and here was his wife, now his slave driver, making him carry books and scrolls. They were big books too, and he was about ready to drop them and go to his office to do paperwork. Paperwork! At least it would be cooler there than in his house with his moody pregnant wife.

"Ouch! What was that for Kushina?" Minato complained after Kushina hitting the back of his head.

"Listen! How in the world are you the hokage if you listen to people?" Kushina yelled.

"Um… okay." Was Minato's brilliant answer. Yes, his office would be so much cooler. _Cooler… Aha! I know what to do._

"Hey Kushina," Minato said. "How about we go visit a small creek after leaving these at the house?"

"Only if there is ramen." Kushina agreed.

Minato smirked though it was not seen by Kushina because of the books. "It'll be a ramen picnic by the cold creek outside the village. But not just any ramen… Ichiraku's ramen!"

Kushina pumped a fist into the air. "Yeah! And all the different kinds of ramen they can make!"

Minato wanted to laugh at his wife's weakness. He knew now that she was fully on board if there was going to be lots of ramen.

"Oh I love you Minato!" Kushina leapt at Minato, knocking him and the books over. She squeezed the air out of Minato, leaving him gasping for air when Kushina handed him the books again.

The whole way back to their house Kushina talked about all the different kinds of ramen she'd order from Ichiraku's. She even kept talking after they passed the two passed the Uchiha compound which she'd usually stop by to say hello to her friend.

"Minato, leave the stuff over there." Kushina ordered, pointing to a much cluttered bookshelf.

Minato nodded and dropped the books and scrolls in front of the bookshelf. He was about to leave again to order ramen when Kushina glared at him, her fist raised.

"I will get my ramen." Kushina declared, still glaring at Minato.

"Okay dear. I pack some waters and other things." Minato offered, silently hoping she was going to decline so he could get a few things done around the house.

"You do that. Bye!" Kushina said before waving and leaving their house. Minato sighed_. Better get to work before Kushina beats me into a miserable pulp._

* * *

Kushina hummed merrily as she and Minato walked in the village. How kind of him to offer such a relaxing idea. The baby will love it just as much as I do.

"Minato-sensei!" Kushina turned around annoyed to see Kakashi waving to them. Minato nodded and started to walk towards him only to have Kushina grabbed his arm.

"Come on Minato. We are going somewhere remember?"

"Right." Minato quickened his pace. Kushina swung the basket of ramen back and forth, purposely trying to hit Minato.

"Would you stop that?" Minato asked, appearing in front of her. Kushina blew air into his face. "Keep moving Yellow Flash. I don't have time for this."

Kushina pushed Minato aside and started to walk away only to stop. Behind her Minato was laughing. "What is it now?" She spat.

"Wrong way Kushina. There's a spot I had planned for us." Minato told her, this time grabbing her arm and pulling Kushina.

"Let me go." Kushina yelled as Minato started to speed up. "I can't keep up, ya know!"

Minato smiled back at her before slowing. "Have fun?" Kushina rolled her eyes. Then she realized they were on the edge of the forest.

"I'm going to lead the rest of the way so I don't get sick." Kushina grumbled. _He really lives up to the name, Yellow Flash, doesn't he?_ Kushina told herself with pride.

"Are you going to stand there all day Kushina? Daylight's being wasted." Minato teased.

"Just you wait there Minato. Not a second's gonna go by, by the time I get there." Kushina said.

Minato laughed and started walking into the forest. Kushina grumbled but followed close behind. The trees began to thin and Kushina saw a scene that looked like it was out of a fairytale. Kushina held her breath and looked at her surroundings. The trees formed a circle around a small patch of the greenest and softest grass that was littered by berry bushes with the fattest, ripest berries she had ever seen. Running straight through it was a bubbling creek that sparkled from the sun's reflection.

"Do you approve?" Minato asked nervously. Kushina looked at him and let out the breath she had been holding. He looked amazing, his golden hair lighting up from the sun's rays and his blue eyes sparkled like the creek.

"Are you kidding? I love it!" Kushina exclaimed. She dropped the basket of ramen, water, and picnic necessities and ran over and kissed him. "Thank you."

* * *

"Guy stop crowding me." Kakashi complained as he tried to look at the couple before him.

"It's not my fault that we stopped our race to watch your sensei and his wife." Guy mumbled.

"Say something?" Kakashi asked, not looking at Guy.

"Why?!"

"Shush! We wish to see this and not be spotted, Guy." Kurenai whispered harshly.

"Sorry?" Guy tried."Guy!" Asuma pointed to the grove.

The four jonin watched in silence, spying on the couple below them. Guy sneezed and the three other 'Shhhsh!'ed him.

"Hello you four. Do you have headaches?" Kakashi turned his head slowly while Guy, Asuma, and Kurenai whipped their heads around.

"Uh… Why?" Guy asked only to have the answer a moment later. A fist in the face for all four from Kushina.

* * *

Minato was shaking his head as he and Kushina went home. The four jonin had come up with horrible excuses before Guy spilled the beans because he got overheated. Kushina ended up leaving them unconscious so they could eat their picnic in peace. Now they had just returned each one home.

"Ah… I had such a lovely time. Didn't you Minato?" Kushina said, smiling.

"Of course I did. I'm glad you enjoy today." Minato replied.

"I wish we could do this every day…" Kushina commented. "Never mind 'wish'. We will do this every day, ya know!"

Minato smiled weakly. _There goes my cold office._

Kushina smirked. _I'll make him want to do this every day. I will._

The couple walked hand in hand back to their house, different ideas in mind and lots of reading to do.

* * *

_AN: Hope you enjoyed this one-shot! My quick idea from having a week of 100 degrees and up in summer. _


End file.
